


冰面断裂（档14亲子文）

by LuminFirmament



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: 示警：1.哈哈哈哈哈哈几百年前答应给ssb的14小爹文，但是我扪心自问，实在无法往狗血里写（尽管现在已经很狗血了），所以写成了14“爸爸你要去哪里呀”的文。2.开个玩笑。3.大概就是关系会变好的哥哥弟弟的感觉吧，随便写写，不知道会写成什么样，写着玩儿。
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 5





	冰面断裂（档14亲子文）

断-1

泰现已经习惯了现在的这种场面了，一打开自己家的门，发现是一个完全陌生的男人。

正在穿鞋的男人抬起头来，他长得很高，一米八以上，很瘦，也很帅，黑色的头发柔软地贴在脑后，穿着机车夹克和牛仔裤，是那种正常地走在路上，都会被星探搭讪要不要考虑出道的帅气的年轻男性。泰现默然地抬眼看了一下男人的身后，又收回来落在了男人的脸上。

“你好。”男人先伸出了手，慢吞吞地打了个招呼，他的表情是那种刚好收拾好尴尬神情的不好意思的笑，“我是帮你姐姐搬东西上来的，哈哈，不要想歪。”

“不是姐姐。”

“哈？”

“不是姐姐，是妈妈。”泰现自顾自地在玄关放下了自己的书包，但也刚好挡住了男人的路，“没有想歪，她带男人回家就是为了上床的。不用替这种女人遮掩什么。”

“哈啊，你这小鬼哦……”男人嘟囔了一声，但是随即就好好接受了这种设定了一样从自己的口袋里掏出了一颗糖，草莓牛奶味的，揉了揉泰现的脑袋之后塞进了他的手里，“第一次来你家没有带什么，请你吃糖吧。”

“你就是用糖才钓上那个女人的吗？”

“喔喔，你小子好刺儿头啊。”

“我只是不喜欢一个二十多岁的男的，把我这种马上考大学的高中生还当小孩子哄，明明你也没比我大几岁。”

“倒也不用对我敌意这么大吧，我可是无辜的。”

“和别人的妈妈上床之后就说自己是无辜的吗，未免也太不负责了你这个男人？”

“可是我也没想到还能撞到你啊。”去看对眼的女人家里去还能撞到人家的儿子，这种光辉历史真的不多见了。男人肉眼可见地委屈起来，泰现是那种很聪明的小孩儿，但是越是这种聪明小孩儿，嘴巴锋利起来就越让人没有招架之力，甚至因为是小孩儿都还应该觉得对方是小孩儿，还没有多少阅历，自己都不该计较对方说出的话。

泰现伸出自己的手，稍稍让出了自己身后的路，说：“手机号给我。”

“啊？”

“Kakao或者LINE也可以，不给我就不让你出去。”

男人有点认命地报出了自己的手机号，结果他报完的时候才意识到自己没有什么义务在这里陪小孩子玩，他退后一步，靠在墙上，看着泰现在自己的手机上建立了联系人。

“名字是崔连准，不准给我备注什么约炮男一二三四号。”

“哎呀，被发现了。”

“什么啊，你还真的打算这么备注吗？”

“开玩笑的。”泰现按灭了屏幕，目光并没有落在对方的脸上，一副把“事情已经办完了，请你滚吧”这句话挂在脸上毫不客气的样子。

但是没想到连准并没有准备走，他的手从夹克的口袋里抽了出来，顺手掠走了泰现手里的手机。他的指尖有一股淡淡但是并不引人嫌恶的烟草味。

“你现在想删掉手机号也没用，因为我已经记住了。”泰现说。

连准有点不可思议地看回来：“你怎么知道我记住你的解锁密码了？”

泰现又把自己的手机拽了回去：“我妈喜欢我这种男人，所以再怎么样看男人也不会看上一个只有外表没有内在的草包。”

“不想说也可以不用这种没有逻辑的理由来应付我吧。”连准看起来有点讪讪，他不好意思地再次把手插了回去。

“不是应付你。”泰现这一次已经为对方主动拉开了防盗门，营业笑容标准，“走好，欢迎下次再来。”

“哎咦……？”

随着防盗门咔嗒一声缓缓合上，泰现忍不住蹲到了地上捂住了脸，从青色校服外套里伸出的手臂上有着可怖的淤痕。

等他再次站起来的时候，泰现脸上的那些痛苦的表情已经消了下去，似乎从来都没有出现过，他依旧是那个无论是谁第一眼看上去都会觉得是万里挑一的精英学生。他深深地吐了一口气，走向妈妈的房间。

实际上，他也不知道这个女人是怎么回事，但是这个女人总是坚持让他喊妈妈。她没有怎么管过泰现，几乎不怎么在家，如果在家的话通常都是和不同的男人上床。她好像根本不将泰现当做自己的儿子，将其视为空气。

泰现抿着嘴唇推开了门，浓烈的威士忌的味道冲了出来，桌子上的不知道从哪里来的酒瓶划过了一个完美的一百八十度。但是下一秒他就确认了崔连准确实没有撒谎，只不过他所说的送东西，实际上是送喝醉了的这个女人回家罢了，其他的手脚倒一点都没有动。喝醉了的女人倒在了床的一侧，脸侧的被角都被掖得正正好好。

什么啊。

泰现苦笑了一声，他扶起来了威士忌的瓶子，开始清理这一片狼藉。

连准再次收到那个完全不知道姓名但却印象深刻的小孩儿的消息的时候，是在屋外下着簌簌的小雨的周三。“我妈在你哪儿吗？”这种话真的是就算看到是来自没有备注的陌生手机号，他都能知道是从哪里发过来的。

“没有。”他环顾了一下基本只剩下自己一个人的咖啡厅，敲着键盘把消息发了回去。

“那你有时间吗？”

“发生什么了？”

“你能冒充我家长帮我应付一下老师吗？”

“上次你还说我二十几岁不能把你当小孩儿。”

“帮不帮？”

“学校地址。”

但是在真的坐在了六七十岁、戴着金丝眼镜一脸正气的胖胖的老人家面前的时候，连准感受到了口干舌燥，面对这种见证过多少大场面的老教师的时候，连准真的不确定他是否能帮这个小孩儿遮掩过去。

哎，为什么每次这个小孩儿让他遇到的都是这么难处理的场面。

老头儿慢吞吞地端起杯子啜了一口茶，放下杯子之后又拉了拉眼镜，仔仔细细地打量了连准一番：“姜泰现的哥哥，嗯——？”

“是的是的，我想问问就是，那个、泰现君怎么了吗，在学校遇到了什么麻烦吗？”直到现在连准才知道那个小孩儿叫姜泰现，之前泰现一直没说，他也没想到问。

“泰现在学校的表现和成绩都非常优异。”老头儿又拉了拉眼镜，看向自己正拿着的纸，“事实上他一直都是我们年级的第一，毫无疑问可以升学到首尔大等任何一所他想要选择的大学的好学生。”

原来泰现在学校里的时候，是和上一次质问自己的时候伶牙俐齿的样子完全不一样的好学生啊，想不到啊，连准这样感叹了一下，接着问：“那让我来这里的原因…？”

“可能他自己不说，但是最近我觉得，他似乎被霸凌了，”老头儿摘下了眼镜，叠在了一边，他长长地叹了一口气接着说，“姜泰现君本身是那种很聪明、不会把自己置于这种处境的人，但是最近他似乎遭遇了什么，变得孤僻起来，和某些比较难处理的学生相处的时候也更加尖刻。我想问问你，他最近遇到了什么吗？”

在老头儿的那种近乎能够看穿人的目光的质问下，连准忍不住想起和泰现第一次见面的时候他所说出的那些话。但是似乎现实又并非像是那孩子所说的话所透露出的信息那么简单。

“啊……我也不是特别清楚。”连准最后还是诚实地回答了，“但是我最近会来接泰现上下学的，在学校的时候就拜托老师您了。”

断-02

在负责着高三B班的金秀敏老师眼里，姜泰现是那种很独特的学生。

实际上，他努力、开朗，每次在走廊遇到他的时候，开始的时候他总是会有点不好意思地低下头，但是随后他就露出大大方方的微笑来，阳光从玻璃房顶下倏忽地跳下来，落在他浅褐色的瞳孔里，有着碎金色的波浪，浑身都浸润出一种无与伦比的亲和力来，之后微微颔首说一声金老师好。而平日里在班里，泰现是那种行事严合丝缝的人，既不张扬，也不会让人忽视他的存在。

金老师一直都觉得他应该是家里教养严格的家庭里的孩子，但没想到同一个办公室的老师却告诉她：“啊，你是说泰现君吗，他家里的情况有点复杂。”

“怎么复杂了，我看他平时衣服都很整洁，穿得也是挺贵的鞋子。该怎么样看，都是家境很好吧？”

隔壁的林老师把胳膊撑在了隔开两人座位的板子上，小声说：“哎呀呀，这又不冲突。泰现家好像确实条件不错，但是他的家庭资料上只写着母亲一个人的名字哦。”

“父亲去世了？这么小父亲就去世了吗，好可怜。”金老师旋转着手里的钢笔，目光放在了桌子上的教案上。

“不不不，好像不单单是父亲去世的情况，因为泰现君的母亲的资料上写着今年才32岁。你想泰现君现在就18岁了吧，那他的妈妈是在14岁的时候生下的他吗？”

金老师斜眼看了一下旁边的八卦的年轻女老师，钢笔落在了纸面上：“别说了，工作了工作了。”

泰现出校门的时候，没想到能看到被自己拜托过来的连准还在，甚至靠着栏杆吃着薄荷巧克力冰淇淋看风景。

泰现转头就往一旁的岔道走，甚至走得还挺快的。

“哎，哎，哎那个姜泰现！你跑什么！”连准的声音远远传来。

泰现无情地转了一个弯，甚至转进了轻轨站进口，在刷卡进地铁的前一秒突然转身看向了身后好不容易追过来气喘吁吁撑着膝盖在休息的连准。当然尽管这样，连准手里还提着装着给泰现买的草莓冰淇淋，和他自己的薄巧的袋子。

连准指着冰淇淋：“吃完再回去吧。”

“所以老头儿和你说了什么？”泰现没有客气从塑料袋子里掏出了自己的冰淇淋，反正他一开始叫连准过来的时候就已经够不客气了。不过他也是真的挺喜欢草莓口味。

“我和他说了，每天接你上下学。”

姜泰现一脸冷漠地把勺子插进了冰淇淋，合上冰淇淋的盖子，顺手塞进了崔连准手臂挂着的袋子里。他的卡就在兜里，刚才突然停下来是为了等连准，不过他现在很后悔这件事。

“呀，呀，你吃完再回家不好吗，再闹脾气我真生气了。”连准伸手拉住了泰现的胳膊，声线微低，不过确实他已经到了没什么耐心的边缘。连准本来就不是一个很有耐心的人，他对对方的容忍度全都是建立在一开始泰现的一系列的行为的兴趣和将来事态发展的好奇心上。但是现在这个容忍度已经到了耗尽的刻度上。

泰现转过身，郑重地鞠了一个90°的躬：“对不起。”

连准顿了一下，收回了自己的手，咳了一声之后还是放弃了在这种人流往来众多的地方像是情侣一样就问题发生争论。他转移话题：“所以把冰淇淋吃了吧，要化了。”

“今天零下-9°，不会化的。”

找了一会儿，终于找到了一个没人的地方，但是叼着勺子嘟嘟囔囔掀开冰淇淋盖子的泰现看起来还惦念着反驳连准的最后一句话。不过他现在确实把全身的刺儿都收了起来一样，又变成了那个温煦和顺的少年的样子，笑起来都会有着些微的不好意思。

而站在他旁边也端着冰淇淋盒子的连准拽了一下自己的羽绒服的领子：“你也知道啊？”

“我当然知道。”

“知道你还留我一个人，转头就往地铁站跑？”

“……”泰现卡了一下，有点不确定地转头，“你不会真的看上我妈了吧？想当我爸？”

“……啊西……原来你是觉得我想钓你妈才在学校门口等你，又对你说每天接你上下学的吗？”

“不能对未成年人说脏话。”

“你第一次见我的时候不是这么说的！”

泰现又有点不好意思地微微笑起来，看起来甚至有点憨。不过他好像很享受这种逗和自己年龄差距并不大的哥哥的感觉，叼着勺子圆鼓鼓地鼓起腮帮子的样子像一只松鼠：“连准哥看上去很好说话。”

“喔喔，叫哥哥了很不错，终于不是什么备胎男一二三号了。”

“呀，哥你怎么猜到了我真给你备注成这个了，哥怕不是有什么超能力吧？”

“……XX你小子啊给我改过来。”

“不过为什么要那么做？”吃完的冰淇淋盒子摞在了一旁，连准坐在一边，他们俩的眼前是整个鸭溪川的景色。正是白天，以夜景出名的这里人很少。

泰现转过头看了连准一眼，又转了回去：“你说为什么要把同学揍进医院这件事吗？”

“……你这么猛的吗，那个老头不是这么对我说的。”

“逗你的。”

“姜泰现啊……”连准拍了拍他的肩膀，“好好说话，不好好说话我就把你小子扔进鸭溪川。”

“我知道哥不会这么做的，——不过，其实我也不知道该怎么样形容，但是就是这么想就这么做了。”

“怎么，当好孩子当烦了？”

泰现捏着自己的手指看前方：“有一部分吧，不过可能还有一部分原因是我想理解一下我妈。”

“啊。”

“我妈十四岁的时候生的我，然后再也没有在意过我。以前我不是很明白，反正她把我送进学校，我就好好学习。本来学习对我来说就并不是一件难事，可能人际交往也不是。”

“然后？”

“然后到了现在这个年龄，我突然想理解一下她到底在想什么。是什么让她可以这么自由，完全可以不肩负任何责任地生活着。”

连准思索了一下，诚实地摇了摇头，他也并不太能理解刚刚见面没几次的两个人。

泰现再次有点不好意思地笑起来：“然后我就让哥帮我做的事情擦屁股了，真的很对不起。“

语音未落，泰现又补上了一句有点寂寥的话：“但是我以为她会在意这些的。”

“所以，要往我家去待一会儿吗？”与高大帅气的外表相反的是，连准的声音甚至听起来是有点暖甜的，带着会让人不自觉放松下来的那种软糯，他向身边的泰现伸出了手。

泰现看起来有点迟疑：“……哥真的把我当儿子养了吗？先告诉你，我零花钱很贵的，你可能拿不起。”

“……啊西你小子是不是就不想听温柔的话？”

“啊啊，被发现了，哥的话都超肉麻的。真不愧是有超能力的人，哥居然连这种事情都能发现！”

“泰现啊，对你哥温柔一点下次还有冰淇淋吃的。”

“加一杯奶茶。等等哥你居然没有机车吗，居然是从地铁站坐车回家吗？”

“是，所以拜托泰现nim自己刷自己的学生交通卡，有优惠哦。”

断-03

连准哥的家与泰现所想象的有点不同，在幽静的街道上拐了几个弯之后，泰现有点新奇地看着连准从口袋里掏出了可以说是古朴的铜钥匙，打开了黄梨木制的精巧小门。就像是那些更习惯性去沉浸于传统文化之中的韩国人一样，目前还是有很多专精于韩药和茶艺的传承者们居住在这种还带着高句丽王朝时的风格的房屋之中。而顺着两边种满日本矢竹的小道蜿蜒而入，里面的建筑是更加少见的白墙青瓦。

“你对这种竹子感兴趣吗？”连准偏头问到，他弯腰拾起一旁的镰刀，“如果你想拿一根回去的话，我现在可以削给你。”

泰现的目光还停在高耸的竹叶之上，摇了摇头：“不，不用。只是比较少见。”话音还没落，连准手里的刀已经劈了出去，带着毛茸茸的一大团黄雾般的竹叶的竹子就这样顺势倒向了后方，连准哥手里的动作很是利索，这种几乎可以说完全新鲜还没进行过烘干的青竹子，在他的手里也很快变成了长短大小相同的竹段。

“感兴趣？”

“嗯。”这一次泰现乖乖点了点头，站在对面的连准露出了有点得意又有点觉得这是理所应当的表情，他向泰现展示着一根一端已经削尖的竹条，道：“你知道这种竹子为什么叫做日本矢竹吗？矢是箭矢的矢，因为它本身很细又很坚硬，日本封建时代的武士常常会将其制作成射箭时用的箭矢。”

“啊……原来是这样，学习到了。”

“射过箭吗？”

“小时候和朋友去游乐场玩过飞镖可以算吗？”

“阿尼唷，”连准哥笑起来，递过来了一只竹箭和简易版的朝鲜弓，“你可以自己试试。”

朝鲜弓是韩国比较传统的一种弓，和其他的传统弓相比，朝鲜弓更加娇小、弯曲也更加夸张，相应的，其他传统弓的弓弦在拉满的时候位居耳后，朝鲜弓的弓弦拉满时常常就位居脑后了，因此它的射速也更快。但是说是这么说，泰现也只在课本上读过朝鲜弓的介绍，亲手摸到这种传统武器还是第一次。

“哥，我刚才撒谎了。”泰现一边把竹箭搭在弓弦上一边看向了靶子，脚下也踩好了位置，侧身，瞄准，弓弦堪堪拉满，“其实我以前玩过复合弓。”

竹箭正中靶心。

“喔喔，泰现还总是给哥惊喜呢。”连准的竹箭也紧跟之后射中了靶心，他放下了手里的现代弓，正脸看过来。，“不过哥刚才一看你的姿势就应该知道你玩得不错。”

“但没有现代弓的减震杆的话，是要更难一点。”

“这就不用说了吧？”连准放下了手里的弓，灌了口矿泉水，顺势转移了话题，“去房间里看看吧。”

泰现乖乖地放下了手里的弓，跟上了连准的步伐。而房间里的氛围又是和外面的传统风格完全不同的，非常简约，除了灰色桌子上插着的一束蓝色的玫瑰花之外，其他大部分的家具和地毯都是黑灰白三种颜色。

泰现开口：“哥啊，从刚才我就一直很想说了。”

“什么？”

“像你这样的人，不应该是那种居住在地下室里，墙上贴满摇滚和Hip-Hop的歌词和海报，房间里没有床只有一个火盆的人吗？”

“……阿尼唷，泰现呐，你到底为什么对我有这么大的误解。”

“哥不是一看上去就很酷吗，穿着机车外套还打了这么多耳洞。”

“嗯……房子的话，”连准的声音微不可查地停顿了一下，“是爷爷留给我的，然后妈妈帮我装修了一下。我不是本来就是男生吗，装修成这个样子了就一直这么住着了，也没有怎么添新的东西，已经很方便了。”

“喔，怪不得哥对射箭这么擅长。”

“没有啦，不是那么专业的训练，就是小时候爷爷偶尔会这样教我一下。”

“玫瑰呢？”

“嗯？”

“玫瑰是自己放的吗？”泰现有点好奇地拿起一只玫瑰来，玫瑰的末端剪得很好，看得出是专业人士处理的。

连准思考了一下：“啊……是附近的女孩子送的，不是有那种吗，学习花艺的女孩子，在这片地方还挺常见的。每次她用不完的材料都会送给我吧。”

“果然。”

“果然什么？”

“果然像是连准哥这种男人的话，就是会被女孩子以各种方式追求啊。”泰现的口气凉凉的，让人有点发憷。

“啊啊不是啦泰现啊，”连准忍不住撑起了手肘，右手挡在了脸前开始整理思绪，他忍不住抬起头，看到泰现揶揄的表情又忍不住低下了头，叹了口气，“首先，我没有追求你妈的想法，其次，我也没有觉得，就是，有女生追求我什么的，所以不要以一副‘我好像辜负了你妈’的表情这样看着我，好吗？”

“我妈有什么不好？”

“嘶……你妈哪里都挺好的，呀，不是。根本不是这个问题。”连准面对事态已经全然放弃，“你看，我都对你的老师说了我是你哥了，我是和你一辈的话，我怎么会想着去追求你妈啊，对吗，是吧？”

泰现略加思考之后，很难得地扬起了一个真诚而全然信任的微笑：“嗯，考验通过。”

“斯密马赛，第一次见面在那么尴尬的局面之下，造成了你这么大的误会。”连准放松下来，但也是随着放松整个语调都变得横平竖直了，听起来略微得好笑。“不过那一天也是因为遇到了一些特殊的情况，脾气才稍微冲了一些，比如说路上把骚扰女性的流氓给揍了一顿什么的。”

“喔。”

“哎咦。”

“谢谢你，连准哥。”泰现俯身抱住了连准，“谢谢你。”


End file.
